For the shifting of a transmission, especially where vehicles are concerned, a shifting device is provided in the transmission, which aids in engaging individual gear stages. As this is done, it is possible that parts of the shifting device can be manually moved by the vehicle driver or as an alternate, this function may be carried out by actuators, which are energized by at least one auxiliary power medium to execute the necessary movements of parts of the shifting device required for the shifting of gear stages.
DE-A1 198 43 584 discloses a shifting apparatus for a multi-stage shifting transmission wherein, on a single shifting shaft, a multiplicity of shifting forks (or shifting levers (hereinafter “shifting forks”) are placed. A means of selection enables the choice of one of the shifting forks by a turning of a shifting shaft. Alternately, if the shifting shaft is axially displaced, then the respectively selected shifting fork is activated to carry out the shifting action. A blocking shaft, placed parallel to the shifting shaft, is likewise rotated upon the turning of the shifting shaft and thereby, in its function as a blocking shaft, employing the prevention of movement of such shifting forks which were not chosen as indicated above. In spite of this well functioning shifting apparatus, problems still remain with regards to a lock-up of a shifting apparatus in an operation including actuators.
The purpose of the invention is to make a shifting apparatus known, which obviates the presently existing problems and which enables the functioning of actuators in a simple manner.